usmodernculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Tolkien Studies
This article is about the academic journal. For general studies of the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, see Tolkien research and '' Category:Tolkien studies 'Tolkien Studies: An Annual Scholarly Review' is an academic journal, , containing papers on the works of J. R. R. Tolkien, edited by Douglas A. Anderson, Michael D. C. Drout, and Verlyn Flieger. It states that it is the first scholarly journal published by an academic press in the area of Tolkien studies. Volumes to date Volume 1 ''Tolkien Studies: An Annual Scholarly Review, Volume 1, 2004, West Virginia University Press, ISBN 0-9370-5887-4 *Light-elves, Dark-elves, and Others: Tolkien's Elvish Problem -Tom Shippey *Tom Shippey on J.R.R. Tolkien: A checklist - Compiled by Douglas A. Anderson *The Adapted Text: The Lost Poetry of Beleriand - Gergely Nagy *"Do the Atlantis story and abandon Eriol-Saga" - Verlyn Flieger *Indentifying England's Lonnrot - Anne C. Petty *"Sir Orfeo": A Middle English Version by J.R.R. Tolkien - Carl F. Hostetter *Frodo's Batman - Mark T. Hooker *Tolkien's Prose Style and its Literary and Rhetorical Effects - Michael D.C. Drout *When Philology Becomes Ideology: The Russian Perspective of J.R.R. Tolkien -Olga Markova *Notes and Documents **A Note on Beren and Luthien's Disguise as Werewolf and Vampire-bat - Thomas Honegger **Possible Echoes of Blackwood and Dunsany in Tolkien's Fantasy - Dale J. Nelson **Bibliography for 2001-2002 - Compiled by Michael D.C. Drout, with Laura Kalaforski and Stefanie Olsen Volume 2 Tolkien Studies: An Annual Scholarly Review, Volume 2, 2005, West Virginia University Press, ISBN 1-9332-0203-3 *"And She Named Her Own Name": Being True to One's Word in Tolkien's Middle-earth - Richard C. West *Richard C. West: A Checklist - Compiled by Douglas A. Anderson *Parallel Lives: The Sons of Denethor and the Sons of Telamon - Miryam Libran-Moreno *The White City: "The Lord of the Rings" as an Early Medieval Myth of the Restoration of the Roman Empire - Judy Ann Ford *World Creation as Colonization: British Imperialism in "Aldarion and Erendis" - Elizabeth Massa Hoiem *"Tricksy Lights": Literary and Folkloric Elements in Tolkien's Passage of the Dead Marshes - Margaret Sinex *Tolkien and Modernism - Patchen Mortimer *Tolkien, King Alfred, and Boethius - John Wm. Houghton and Neal K. Keesee *A Definitive Identification of Tolkien's "Borgil": An Astronomical and Literary Approach - Kristine Larsen *Love: "The Gift of Death" - Linda Greenwood *Tolkien's Imaginary Nature: An Analysis of the Structure of Middle-Earth - Michael J. Brisbois *Obituary: Humphrey Carpenter (1946-2005) - Douglas A. Anderson *Notes and Documents **The Birthplace of J.R.R. Tolkien - Beth Russell **J.R.R. Tolkien and W. Rhys Robert's "Gerald of Wales on the Survival of Welsh" - Douglas A. Anderson **Gilraen's "Linnod": Function, Genre, Prototype - Sandra Ballif Straubhaar **Little Nell and Frodo the Halfling - Dale Nelson **Book Reviews **Addenda and Corrigenda to the 2001-2002 "Tolkien Studies" Bibliography **The Year's Work in Tolkien Studies 2001-2002 - David Bratman **Bibliography (in English) for 2003 - Compiled by Michael D.C. Drout with Melissa Smith-MacDonald Volume 3 Tolkien Studies: An Annual Scholarly Review, Volume 3, 2006, West Virginia University Press, ISBN 1-9332-0210-6 *In Memoriam: **Karen Wynn Fonstad **Dan Timmons *Fitting Sense to Sound: Linguistic Aesthetics and Phonosemantics in the Work of J.R.R. Tolkien - Ross Smith *The Text Tale of Frodo the Nine-fingered: Residual Oral Patterning in The Lord of the Rings - Maria Prozesky *Dream Visions in J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings - Amy M. Amendt-Raduege *The "Lost" Subject of Middle-earth: The Constitution of the Subject in the Figure of Gollum in The Lord of the Rings - Gergely Nagy *Three is Company: Novel, Fairy Tale, and Romance on the Journey through the Shire - Martin Simonson *Beowulf as Fairy-story: Enchanting the Elegiac in The Two Towers - Richard W. Fehrenbacher *Barbarians and Imperialism in Tacitus and The Lord of the Rings - James Obertino *Notes and Documents **Karen Wynn Fonstad - Verlyn Flieger **Writing "TO" the Map - Karen Wynn Fonstad **R. W. Chambers and The Hobbit - Douglas A. Anderson **A Spliced Old English Quotation in "Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics" - Michael D. C. Drout **"The tree took me up from ground and carried me off": A Source for Tolkien's Ents in Ludvig Holberg's Journey of Niels Klim to the World Underground - James I. McNelis **Book Reviews **The Year's Work in Tolkien Studies 2003 - David Bratman Volume 4 Tolkien Studies: An Annual Scholarly Review, Volume 4, 2007, West Virginia University Press, ISBN 1933202262 http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/tolkien_studies/toc/tks4.1.html * Hostetter, Carl F. Tolkienian Linguistics: The First Fifty Years * Anderson, Douglas A. (Douglas Allen), Carl F. Hostetter: A Checklist * Fimi, Dimitra. Tolkien’s "'Celtic' type of legends": Merging Traditions * Libran Moreno, Miryam. Greek and Latin Amatory Motifs in Éowyn's Portrayal * Flieger, Verlyn, The Curious Incident of the Dream at the Barrow: Memory and Reincarnation in Middle-earth * Drout, Michael D. C., J.R.R. Tolkien's Medieval Scholarship and its Significance * Tolkien, J. R. R. (John Ronald Reuel), The Name "Nodens" * Croft, Janet Brennan. Walter E. Haigh, Author of A New Glossary of the Huddersfield Dialect * Honegger, Thomas. The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth: Philology and the Literary Muse * Burns, Marjorie. Tracking the Elusive Hobbit (In Its Pre-Shire Den) * Kisor, Yvette L. "Elves (and Hobbits) always refer to the Sun as She": Some Notes on a Note in Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings * Larsen, Kristine. SAURON, Mount Doom, and Elvish Moths: The Influence of Tolkien on Modern Science References *[http://www.wvupress.com/journals/details.php?id=3 West Virginia University Press page for Tolkien Studies] *Tolkien Studies page at Muse Category:Tolkien studies Category:Literary journals